guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lunar Fortune
Spiritual Possession - Simpson Lines? When you have the Spiritual Possession, some of the quotes said I recognise from the simpsons. Anyone else agree? ::Yup, definatly. The line "Oh boy, sleep! That's where I'm a Luxon!" Is reference to Ralph's line "Oh boy, sleep! That's where I'm a Viking!" --Zaros 17:07, 16 February 2007 (CST) I noticed "I see dead people" lol - Chrisworld 17:06, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Yup, AFAIK they're all Ralph Wiggum lines :p :*"My cat's name is Mittens (original ?)" :*"And this is where I met the Lich (leprechaun or something). He told me to burn things." :*"My cat's breath smells like cat food." :*"When I grow up, I want to be a principal or a caterpillar." - dunno original :*"Go Banana!" - 'fruit race' in the bus. :--Erszebet 17:11, 16 February 2007 (CST) Ralph FTW!!! 132.203.83.38 18:00, 16 February 2007 (CST) Miniature Pig This is NOT a fake, I'm uploading a picture now. Qanar 16:07, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Well, i can confirm that there is a Mini Pig too. I'll post a picture too if needed. Edit: Well, heres a pic of it on the ground (sorry if its too big/small or something)http://i13.tinypic.com/35isl5j.jpg-- ‎Rah ‎ 16:15, 16 February 2007 (CST) hehe i got one he rocks ^^--Blade (talk| ) 16:30, 16 February 2007 (CST) I can second that the pigs are real. They are a Gold Mini Pet, I'm not sure about odds though. Haha rurik quote "As I boy I spent much time in these lands" And something what varesh said, like, I have the power of abaddon. His blood has restored my mortal body-- shiro quote When I grow up, I want to be a principal or a caterpillar Oh boy, sleep! Thats where I'm a Luxon. Its a trick. Get an ace. "THERES A REASON WHY THERES A FORTUNE TICKET IN MY EAR, IM TRYING TO LURE THE EVIL SPIRITs OUT OF MY HEAD!" XD! — Blastedt 16:08, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Go, banana! This house has many hearts. Take me now, subcreature. My cat's name is Mittens. — Blastedt ::I'll go through my screenies of them later. — Blastedt 16:12, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Another reference is to Banjo the Clown, God of Puppets, from Order of the Stick (www.giantitp.com). Others quote characters from GW ("Abaddon will feast on your eyes") or make reference to them. Lucky Aura? So, anyone know what this even does? It has a very vague discription, and doesn't seem to do anything out of the ordinary... [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:17, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I got a shing jea key drop shortly after. Rare item drop increase? — Blastedt 16:19, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::I didn't notice anything like that :\ - Former Ruling 16:20, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Could it be related to one's chance of getting the miniature? --Spadedevil 16:41, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::My guildie left his aura on for a while, and three bars of light started swirling around his character... I thought maybe something would happen over time, but they just dissapeared a little while later. It does do something though. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:47, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::Spade - I opened 20 fortunes under the aura and no pig. - Former Ruling 16:48, 16 February 2007 (CST) Lunar Blessing A new maximum attribute level? --24.197.250.42 16:24, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Yep. :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:35, 16 February 2007 (CST) DROP RATES 21 fortunes * 3 pigs * 4 bottle rockets * 5 100 gp * 2 Sparklers * 1 Champagne * rest skills :3 pigs in 21 fortunes o.O :Mine are: 54 Fortunes *32 Skills/Moneys *9 Rockets *7 Sparklers *5 Champagne I'll keep updating - Former Ruling 16:35, 16 February 2007 (CST) I just know I got one pig out of 41 fortunes. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:36, 16 February 2007 (CST) i got a pig in 16 fortunes--Blade (talk| ) 16:48, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Add 'em to the Drop Rate article... --Dragonaxe 16:52, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::0 pigs in 41 tries. :( Gandorf 16:54, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::: How does that work Dragonaxe? Qanar 16:57, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::See drop rate/Lunar Fortune --Dragonaxe 17:02, 16 February 2007 (CST) 70 opened, no pig. Grr. — Skuld 18:03, 16 February 2007 (CST) What do the pigs do? Are they miniatures like the minipets? :Yes Qanar 16:50, 16 February 2007 (CST) Anyone have a price range on pigs Incase i get another pig because i already got one - Chrisworld 16:51, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I sold one for 70K, few minutes later guy starts threatening to report me so I gave him back 35K, felt bad after getting the other 2 as well :p ::Threatening to report you? For what, getting what you asked for? Not your fault he CHOSE to pay that much. Anyone that stupid DESERVES to lose the cash, you shoulda kept it. DKS01 17:22, 16 February 2007 (CST) :WTS: Miniature Pig - 35K Qanar 16:55, 16 February 2007 (CST) i got 98 in kamadan... they will be 5K by the end of this if the drops stay as they are--Blade (Chrisworld 17:01, 16 February 2007 (CST)